Who does Amu love?
by Kizuka Miyabi
Summary: It's going to be Valentines Day and Amu is going to give Tadase Chocolate but what happens when a certain cat stops her?One-Shot! I might make ad sequel about there date.


Ikuto: So, you're writing this Valentines Day story and not writing Ikuto Vs. Takashi and Lulu's new Plan?

Miyabi: So?

Amu: at least I can take a break…

Miyabi: Oh and if you haven't heard this is a _**Valentines Day story.**_

Amu: Please let it be about Tadase and me, please let it be about Tadase and me…

Miyabi: To bad! It's Amuto!

Amu: NOOOO!

Ikuto: yes

Amu: I hate these Amuto authors they make me do weird stuff

Miyabi: someone do the disclaimer!

Tadase: Miya-

Miyabi: Someone that's not a he she!

Ikuto: Miyabi does not own Shugo Chara

Miyabi: I know Valentines Day is still far away, I don't care! It sort of doesn't relate to Valentines Day though…so yhea, enjoy

(Normal POV)

It was early in the morning, "Amu-chan! Wake up!" Ran called in her squeaky voice.

"I don't wanna!" Amu whined.

"But tomorrow is Valentines Day Desu~" Su came out of her egg with Miki.

Amu sat straight up, "Really?"

"Yep and you can give anyone you want chocolate." Miki sat on Amu's desk drawing chocolate.

Ikuto… Amu thought, what! I mean Tadase-kun, Tadase-kun! (A/N Yhea right, like that's gonna happen.)

"Amu-chan let's get ready for school desu~." Su gave Amu her uniform.

-1 hour later-

"Amu-chan, we'd better hurry!" Ran flew ahead of Amu.

"Why?" Amu kept walking at her normal pace.

"There's a Guardian Meeting this morning!" Miki and Ran shouted.

"Eep! I forgot! And you couldn't have told me earlier?!" Amu started to run to the Royal garden.

"We did Amu desu~!" Su was ahead with the Chara's

"Remember yesterday night?" Miki asked Amu.

-Flashback-

"Amu, don't forget there's a Guardian Meeting tomorrow." Miki reminded Amu.

"Yeah, yhea." Amu replied.

-End of Flashback-

For the rest of the way Amu didn't talk.

-At the Royal Garden-

"Hinamori-san." Tadase looked up from the papers that he was reading.

"Sorry I'm late." She laughed.

Amu's POV

"Hinamori-san." Tadase-kun looked up from what he was reading.

"Sorry I'm late." I laughed.

"Geez Amu-chi! We were going to start without you." Yaya started getting mad at me.

"I em…got up late." I sat down.

"As long as you're here Amu-chan we can start." Nadeshiko smiled.

"As everyone knows, tomorrow is Valentines Day." Tadase started talking. Everyone nodded. "Should we allow chocolates or not?"

"Yes we should allow chocolates!" Yaya cheered.

"Yes, it's a day everyone can express there true feelings." Nadeshiko also wanted to allow chocolates.

"What about you Hinamori-san?" Tadase-kun looked at me.

"Well…uno…." I thought about it, maybe Ikuto will come…wait! Bad thought! Bad thoughts! It's Tadase-kun! "S-Sure why not." I said in my Cool n spicy character.

"Then it's decided." Tadase concluded, "This meeting has come to an end.

-In class-

"Tomorrow's Valentines Day!" All the girls cheered except for me.

"I wonder if I'll get anything." Some of the boy whispered to one another.

I looked at Tadase-kun, I wonder how many confessions will he get tomorrow.

-After school-

"So Amu-chan, are you going to give anyone chocolates tomorrow?" Miki flew beside me.

"Yhea, to Tadase-kun." I blushed at the thought of it.

"Then let's got home and make some chocolates desu~!" Su cheered.

"I'll design it!" Miki started sketching.

-At home-

"Nobody is home right now." I looked around; it was completely dark in my house.

"Let's get cooking desu~!" Su went to the kitchen.

I followed Su into the Kitchen.

-After making chocolates-

"Done!" We all cheered, I headed to my room and my chara's followed. I put the chocolates on my desk and opened the balcony door.

"Man I'm tired." I cried.

Ikuto's POV

Tomorrows Valentines Day, hate it. I thought, but if I receive any chocolates from my Amu then I'll accept it. Speaking of which, I think I'll go visit her. I jumped from roof to roof until I saw her house, she was on her balcony.

"Where are we going nya?" Yoru asked me.

"Amu's house." I answered then flicked him.

"Ouch nya~!" he cried.

"Are all of you going to confess to her?" I heard some voices below me so I looked down and saw a bunch of boys gathering.

Are they from Amu's school? Well, they are wearing the uniform so I guess so.

"I wonder if Hinamori-san will accept any of our confessions!" Some one was excited.

Wait did I just here that they are going to confess to Amu?!

"Maybe one of us will get chocolates from her!" some else cheered.

I saw a certain blond head, Humph it's Kiddy King. Better go check if Amu's Going to give anyone chocolates. I started to head to Amu's house.

Amu's POV

I better go in. I thought, I looked up and saw Ikuto coming this way. Ikuto!? I quickly ran into my house, closed the balcony door and dragged the curtain across the door so he couldn't see me.

"Safe!" My chara's cheered.

I heard a tapping noise. "Ikuto, he's here!" I was running around like crazy. I think I'll drain the tapping noise with music. I tuned on my MP3 player and started to listen to it, I was listening to About You Now By Miranda Cosgrove (A/N I do not own!)

"Maybe I'm wrong you decide should been strong yet I lied, nobody gets me like you…" the song continued.

Ikuto's POV

I guess she's trying not to hear me. "Yoru, go through procedure 1."

"Roger! Nya!" He flew over to Amu's house. Yoru found a way to get into Amu's house another way, but only he could fit. A few minutes later he came to Amu's Balcony door and unlocked it, I opened the door and stepped in.

Amu's POV

How should I wrap this…I looked at the chocolates. I felt a gust of wind; I looked at the balcony door and saw Ikuto standing there.

"Hello _**Amu**_." He smirked.

"Ikuto!" I stood up, "What, how did you get in? I locked the door."

"It's a secret." I saw him look at the chocolates. "Who are you giving them to?"

"T-Tadase-kun." I blushed.

Ikuto's POV

Kiddy King?! I thought, I was mad.

"Why?!" I tried not to yell but failed.

"Ikuto, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Amu." I hugged her.

"Ikuto!" she was struggling.

"Amu, don't give them to Kiddy King, give them to me." I hugged her tighter.

That damn king, he's stealing Amu away from me. He should just go to hell.

"Ikuto! Let go of me!" She was still struggling but less now.

"Amu, I like you…no I love you." I hugged her even tighter.

"Ikuto?" she stopped struggling.

Amu's POV

What the Hell is Ikuto doing?! Why did he suddenly hug me for?

"Ikuto!" I struggled to free myself from him.

"Amu, don't give them to Kiddy King, give them to me." He hugged me tighter.

What is he thinking!?

"Ikuto! Let go of me!" I was struggling but I was tired so I struggled less.

"Amu, I like you…no I love you." He hugged me even tighter!

"Ikuto?" I stopped struggling. "Yhea right, you're just teasing me." I knew he was, he would never love me. I'm just a toy to him.

"Ikuto, could you let me go now?" but he didn't loosen his grip.

Ikuto's POV

"Yhea right, you're just teasing me." She stood there.

I'm not!

"Could you let me go now?" she asked me, yhea right.

"No." I replied.

"Why not?!" she tried pushing me off but I wouldn't loosen my grip.

"Amu, I Love you." I looked at her and kissed her.

Amu's POV

He kissed me! My first kiss stolen by Ikuto! I felt something slide against my bottom lip. His tongue!? No way! I will not let him…His hands touched my chest! Oops… I gasped. He slid his tongue in my mouth and explored every place claming that it was his. I'm giving into the kiss! Bad Amu! Bad!

Ikuto's POV

I put my tongue on her bottom lip asking for an entrance, but she kept her mouth shut. I wanted to make her mine, I need to taste her. I put my hand on her chest, she gasped so I used this chance to slice my tongue into her mouth, I explored ever place in her mouth. After a few Minutes I broke the kiss. I looked at her, she was blushing as red as Utau's Lunatic Charm Dress.

She mumbled something.

"What?" But I knew what she said.

"I…love you too Ikuto…" she was even redder. (A/N if that's even possible!)

I kissed her on the forehead and smirked, "See you tomorrow Amu-koi."

Amu's POV

"See you tomorrow, Amu-koi." He left my room.

"Bye Ikuto-kun." I whispered.

-next day at school-

"H-Hinamori-san, I like you!" Tadase-kun was beet red.

"Sorry Tadase-kun, I like someone else." I answered him straight forward.

"Hello Amu-koi." I heard a voice behind me, It was none other then Ikuto.

"TSUKIYOMI IKUTO!" Tadase yelled. "What're you doing here?!"

"Can't I see my girlfriend?" He asked him, I blushed when he said that.

"Is that true Hinamori-san?" Tadase-kun asked me, I nodded. Then he ran of crying (A/N GO AMUTO!)

"Here." I handed him the chocolates I made, he smirked.

"Let's go on a date later." He whispered.

"Sure…" I replied, but I didn't know what I was getting myself into.

Miyabi: R&R!


End file.
